


Game grump au

by Fallenandscatteredpetals



Category: Game Grumps, Gamegrumps - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, ninjasexparty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenandscatteredpetals/pseuds/Fallenandscatteredpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I out my AUs for game grumps and other related stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Librarian and book reader U   
Bangiplier 

Mark spend most of his days working in the near by library for extra money and for a quite place to be from playing horror games for his let's play channel. It gave him a chance to be at peace with himself as he reads a few books now again while he books out a few for customers who bring books back or take them out. 

What mark does find strange though is that one guy always comes every Friday on the dot at 12:00 takes a book and sits near where mark is working, his seen him before on YouTube and the Polaris area when he goes in for some of his own work, the man reading the book looked up at mark and smiles. 

" Hey I never caught your name? " the man says smiling pushing his hair out of his face waving to mark. 

" err its mark " he said waving back. 

" oh cool! My name is danny nice to meet you mark " he said giving off a smile again as mark smiles back. 

" err what you reading there? " he asks as danny looks to the book embarrassed a bit, " err it's nothing really just err.,. " he quickly looks to the cover " fifty shades of grey.. Of shit ".

Mark laughed at Dannys reaction " you picked the book not me .. Didn't you know what you were picking up? " he asks as danny shook his head. 

" I thought so .. Maybe not " he said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as he stood up to lean against the desk mark was at. 

" so why you work in a place like this? " danny asks. 

" huh? Oh for the piece and quite .. I normally like play games at home but I needed the extra money of corse so that's why I'm here why.. What do you do for a living? " mark asked causing danny to smile slightly.

" oh I..I'm in a band called ninja sex party " he gave off a smile. 

" I sing it in maybe you have seen me around Polaris a few times .. I know I've seen you.. I just never had the chance to come up and say hi " he explained. 

" so you came here instead.. How did you know I worked here then? " mark asked causing Danny to blush slightly. 

" err I saw you walk in here a few times and I thought I'd check up on yo... I mean here heh " he said.

Mark smiles softly at Danny " you can visit me any time you like .. And make sure to pick up a book you know you want to read next time " he said teasing Danny who laughed back at his joke. 

Danny smiles at mark as the two talked more and gave a good sense of friendship or maybe something more.


	2. You came back au Bangcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bangcest au

You came back au Bangcest 

It was over a year when demon Dan disappeared from danny, one day he just left him alone in their home together. Danny didn't know what to do he tried to get along with his life in the ninja sex party band and on game grumps. 

After a few months he started to fall in to a heavy depressing state as he missed demon Dan badly, he didn't know he would miss him that much he even tried to trick his mind he was back by pretending he was there or working but after a while it stopped working. 

Arin came by and found Danny in his bed " hey dude you ok? " he asked clearly knowing that the answer would be no as he went around and sat in the bed to look at his broken friend. 

" come on dude I know you've been missing him a lot but you need to do something " Arin said trying to calm down his friend as he pet his head. 

Danny stayed quite as looked up to his friend, Arin noticed that his eyes were blood shot red " come one dude you need to get outside and do something " Arin said trying to get his friend up. 

Danny groaned as he got up with Arin " good good we doing good " Arin said supporting his friend. 

Danny got helped to get changed as they walked into town together " come one dude it's a sunny day " Arin said trying to cheer Danny up. 

Danny turned his head away as he stopped " where are we going? " he asked suddenly. 

" huh? Oh we going to the park I have something I need to show you " Arin said dragging Danny' s arm. 

" but.. But that's where I met .. " 

" yeah I know Danny " Arin said interrupting his friend as he brought him to the park. 

As Arin let him sat on a bench Arin went to wonder around the park leaving danny alone. 

Danny stared down not knowing what to do with himself untill he saw a pair of feet i front of him. 

" hey Danny " 

Danny quickly looked up wides eyed to see Demon Dan stood i front of him.

" ..Dan.. " he whispered as he started crying without knowing he was, demon Dan smiled down as he kneeled down to his eye level. 

" you.. You came back " Danny said. 

" of course I love you Danny " demon Dan said kissing him. 

Danny hugged demon Dan causing him to fall back backwards " you came back " he said again as demon Dan hugged him back.


	3. You can't do that au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bangcest au

You can't do that au Bangcest

Danny got pushed against the wall as the demon licked at his neck they were alone in the grump room. 

" Dan.. Dan stop not here not Ah! " demon had nibbling down Danny's neck as he pins him to the wall. 

Demon started to life Danny's shirt up as he kisses all along it, he starts to kiss his belly as he traveled down. 

Danny panted out and turned red faced as he felt the demon unzip his jeans as they fell to his Knees. 

The demon started to rub at Danny cock getting him hard for him " no! Dan come on not here " he said as he wouldn't say that he actually liked it. 

Demon Dan grabbed Danny's hips and gridded against Danny body as he travels down to Danny's cock " someone is hard " he said teasing him as he started to suck on Danny.

Danny closed his eyes tight as demon Dan sucking him off faster " Dan! Dan! No no not here! " Danny begged as the demon sucked him off. 

Demon Dan smiles in between sucks as he gets Danny to cum into his mouth making him swallow. 

Demon Dan turns Danny around and shoves his cock inside him, Danny moans out loud as the demon fucks him for a few hours making Danny plead for more until demon Dan breaks through his sweet stop " no no you can't do that! Don't break me here! " Danny pleads as Demon Dan fucks him around a bit as he cum's inside him filling up Danny's belly a bit. 

Demon Dan kisses Danny " I hope you enjoyed that Danny boy ". 

Danny gave a weak smile back to the demon. 

" fuck it lets do it again ".


End file.
